Techniques of analyzing conversations thus far developed include a technique for analyzing phone conversation data. Such a technique is applicable, for example, to the analysis of phone conversation data in a section called call center or contact center. Hereinafter, the section specialized in dealing with phone calls from customers made for inquiries, complaints, and orders about merchandise or service will be referred to as contact center.
In many cases the voice of the customers directed to the contact center reflect the customers' needs and satisfaction level. Therefore, it is essential for the company to extract the emotion and needs of the customer from the phone conversations with the customers, in order to increase the number of repeating customers. In particular, a call in which the customer is expressing anger obviously contain dissatisfaction of the customer. Accordingly, it is indispensable for the company to analyze the cause of the dissatisfaction, to thereby improve the business level. The phone conversations from which it is desirable to extract the emotion and other factors of the speaker are not limited to those exchanged in the contact center.
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 cited below proposes a method including recognizing emotions with respect to the voice of a person A in a conversation between the person A and a person B, and calculating a degree of satisfaction of the person A utilizing the result of the emotion recognition and a calculation algorithm associated with the property of the person B such as official position, type of job, age, sex, and so forth. PTL 2 cited below proposes a method including recognizing emotions with respect to the voice of a customer in a conversation between the customer and a store clerk, calculating the degree of customer satisfaction on the basis of the result of the emotion recognition, and recording customer handling data in which the recorded data of the conversation and the degree of customer satisfaction are associated with each other. PTL 3 cited below proposes a method including inputting the voices of a call and deciding whether one of the speakers is angry.